Kitty Love
by HomestuckSigs
Summary: After he lost his matesprit, Karkat fell into a depression and ended up joining a gang. He fought and killed, committed horrible crimes, so many bad things out of grief and anger. But everything changed because of a simple, abandoned, injured creature with glowing purple eyes and a dark secret. GamKar Hybrid!Gamzee
1. Chapter 1

**A roleplay between me and my girlfriend. She's Gamzee and I'm like everyone else xD**

**Enjoy please =3**

The small troll sighed, rubbing his gloved hands together as he headed back to their group hive. After his matesprit's death about a sweep and half back, he had grown more cold and quiet, even to his friends. He got involved with a gang, getting into stealing and killing and all kinds of other crimes like it would bring him peace for the one time he hadn't been there for the only person he truly wanted. He was filled with anger and grief over his matesprit and aimed his emotions on whatever he was told aim at by his superiors. Over the past sweep and half he had risen quite high on the gang ranks and held power which he rarely used on the newer recruits of the large gang.

He was just returning from a very successful job, ready to go home and sleep for a while. He just hoped no one would bother him when he got there. Despite the fact he had such a high rank, he lived with a friend instead of the rest of the gang for now at least. He just didn't want to sleep there with so many people, especially with many of them lacking morals.

It was a pretty quiet night, probably because of how late it was. He was passing by an alley when he heard a pathetic whimpering noise. He stopped, glancing inside and staring at what he saw. At first glance it looked like a tall troll with long horns and raggy clothes. Then he noticed more beast-like ears poking out of the troll's messy raven locks and a twitching tail on the ground as well as many cuts and bruises littering the taller's form. The oddest part, though, were his long legs, covered in fur and bent like a mewbeast's leg, even having paws on the end rather than feet. Glowing purple eyes focused on the troll in the opening of the alley. The beast like troll let out another whimper, begging for help without real words. When he got no reaction, the creature tried whimpering louder and moving towards the entrance, only to hiss in pain by aggravating his wounds. He laid back down and whimpered defeatedly.

The small troll frowned before slowly making his way into the alley, he could see purple blood all over the place. "Ummm hey," he stated softly to get the taller's attention. He received a hopeful look, and the creature pushed himself up into somewhat of a sitting position. The small troll sighed, crouching in front of the creature to look over the damage. Some of the markings looked like knife markings as well as some bite-marks and claw-marks with bruises speckling his face and arms. The creature tried to pull himself closer to him but he whimpered and stopped.

The other groaned quietly, knowing he couldn't just leave the thing out here but he would have a horrible time trying to get the twice his size creature to his apartment. The thought of giving his roommate a call to help crossed his mind, but it was pretty late and he didn't want to deal with the yelling at this hour. The creature whimpered again, and he sighed. There wasn't really any choice in the matter with how pathetic it was acting. He placed a hand on the creature's head to calm him, hoping it would help as he dug through his pocket to call his friend.

The phone rung a few times before a groggily, annoyed voice picked up with a mindless mumble of words. "Sollux, get out of bed and throw some clothes on. I need your help," the small troll commanded, trying not to speak too loudly since it might scare the creature currently nuzzling his stomach. He felt the creature rest his head on his thigh and purr, bright purple eyes staring up at him. The troll gave a small smile before looking out of the alley to give his grumbling friend a street name.

About 10 minutes later, another troll enters the alley and stops. "... you didn't thay it wath a troll with beatht parth KK," he muttered unhappily at the creature as he entered the thin space more. The injured creature growled at him and clung to the small troll. The smaller blinked at the creature as his friend approached them. "Why'th he growling?" the slightly older troll asked, arms crossed. After a moment the creature huffed and buried his face into his stomach. The other troll put his hands on the creature's shoulders to shift him off of the smaller so they could help him up. He got growled at and nearly bitten, but the pair managed to shift the creature off of the smaller with no injures.

Then they slowly encouraged him to stand with their help. His legs shook as he stood, almost in a crouched position so he was at eye-level with the smaller troll. The pair then worked on trying to get the creature to walk with them without him putting too much weight on himself. It was hard and took a while, but they got to the apartment. They were thankful for having a first floor apartment for once. They laid him down in the front room, the shorter going to the bathroom and getting their first aid kit. He came back, opening the kit and starting to disinfect the wounds. After he finished that he started to wrap them all up, surprised at the fact the creature didn't make any noise at all. He yelped however when he was pulled into a tight embrace, held against a bony, yet warm chest. "What the hell are you doing!? Let me go. Wait, you are going to aggravate your wounds," he exclaimed. The grip on him was loosened, but he was not released. The smaller tried to push him away without hurting him, which wasn't working too well. He sighed before giving up on trying to get away. The creature seemed to be half asleep so the smaller followed his example and went to sleep too.

The small troll blinked his bright red eyes open and groaned softly. He frowned when he felt the floor he was sleeping on vibrating. Then he remembered it wasn't the floor. He shifted slowly to look up at the sleeping creature's peaceful face. He sighed softly, trying to unwrap the arms from his waist, unsuccessfully. The creature's eyes slowly opened and slid down to look at him. "Can you let me go now?" the troll asked, trying to look annoyed. The creature shook his head and hugged him even tighter. "Okay it's not a question anymore, let me go," the smaller growled. Slowly those long arms slipped away from around his back, and a baby-barkbeast look was directed at him.

The smaller ignored the look as he got up, checking the time before going to make something quick to eat before he had to go to work. The creature got up and followed him, still in a crouching position since if he stood up he would probably hit his head on the ceiling. He was still a bit taller than him, however, even in the crouch. The troll blinked at the creature who was walking, despite the pretty serious injures cleaned and wrapped less than 12 hours ago. He shook his head before digging through the fridge for something to just throw in the microwave. He nearly lost his balance as he looked through the fridge when the creature's head was set rather unceremoniously on his shoulder.

"Can you not lean on me?" the smaller asked, eyebrow twitching. His cheek got nuzzled before the large creature crawled to the other end of the room to watch him. The troll sighed, rubbing his temples. "You are probably hungry too, right?" he asked. He got a grin and a nod. "...Do you eat normal food?" the troll asked, hoping it was yes since he didn't know what this thing would eat if not normal troll food. Another nod. The troll sighed, turning back to the fridge and digging through it a bit. He and Sollux really needed to talk about not having so many fucking leftovers in there, it made finding real food hard. Finally he found some fruit, squealbeast-meat, and some pastries. He put the meat and pastries in the microwave and cut up the fruit a bit.

A few minutes later, he put two plates at the table, waiting for the creature to join him at the table before he started to eat. "...Can you speak?" he asked a moment later. He only got a grin as he sat down rather awkwardly in the chair, legs stretching out all the way through the underneath of the table. "... I'm gonna take that as a no," the smaller sighed. He continued to eat for a little bit more. "I'm Karkat by the way," he added. There was another grin and a purr. The small troll, Karkat only rolled his eyes at the very possibly small think-panned creature and continued to eat. He finished eating before taking his dish to put in the sink to be washed later. He left the kitchen to go to his room to take a quick shower and get dressed for work. He had to make the creature stay in the kitchen since he tried a few times to follow him to the bathroom.

After he finished his shower and got dressed, he came back into the living room where the creature was now waiting for him. Karkat frowned and stepped around him to go to the door. The creature was right on his heels. "No, you can't come with me!" the troll growled. All he got was a stupid grin and the creature purring against his feet. Karkat tried to step away from him and close the door before the creature could follow but to his dismay, the other figured out how to open the door. He gave up trying to get the creature to stay and simply headed to work. He was followed of course, at a distance maybe but followed.

**Hope you enjoyed... there is more.**

**Please review, leave kudos, and bookmark... thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

He got to his workplace, entering the building and stopping to look over his shoulder at the creature. The tall thing caught up with him, purring against his legs again. He got many weird looks as he continued in with the creature twice his size following him. No-one said anything, thankfully. Karkat went to their boss's office to get his jobs for the day.

Their boss was a seadweller with fins on the side of his head in place of ears, slicked back black hair with a violet streak down the middle, violet eyes, and a snooty look. His look dropped to shock and confusion as Karkat entered with his new 'pet'. "wwhat is that thing?" he demanded.

"I don't actually know. Found him injured in an alley, cleaned him up, and now he's following me around," Karkat responded, going to sit down in the chair in front of the seadweller's desk. His boss slowly rose to look at the creature laying itself down around Karkat's chair. Since he was so large, the thing's chin was set on one of Karkat's knees, a content, almost lethargic look on his face.

The seadweller was cautious to get too close to the beast, the deep purple eyes on him like he was a threat. Those eyes only left him when Karkat started to scratch him behind the ears, causing his eyes to roll back and close and an unbelievably loud purr to rumble in his chest. "... Howw odd..." the violetblood stated. One eye slid open to look at him, his tail thumping just a bit faster on the ground. "Wwhatever he may be... I hope he isn't any trouble to you or anyone else here," his boss continued. The thumping continued but his eye closed again.

"Yes sir," Karkat nodded. Then his boss took a seat again and started to give him his work, a few stealing jobs and a killing job for that evening. After getting his jobs, Karkat got up from his seat, heading to the door to go do the stealing jobs first. He made an attempt to get the creature to stay here at work while he did his jobs. It didn't really work. Karkat let him follow, making a few clear rules.

Everything had gone fine. Well, until his last job for the day. He'd underestimated the guy he was supposed to kill, and when he'd been tripped there was a blur of fur and hair and the creature was biting down on the troll's neck hard enough to snap it. The guy didn't get a chance to scream before he was dead, blood spilling out heavily. Karkat stared, eyes wide and voice dead in his throat. The creature bit down again to be sure before spitting him out, looking over to him with a smile and his tail wagging excitedly. The troll swallowed a few times before speaking. "Uh thanks... for saving me like that." The creature purred and crawled over to him to nuzzle his cheek.

Karkat patted the creature's head before slowly standing up again. The thing grinned and rolled onto his back like a barkbeast, feet bent in the air and arms reaching up to grab his hands. Karkat noticed a small anklet around the creature's leg, tightly wrapped to the ankle to make sure it stayed on. It looked like an identification bracelet people from hospitals wore. The words written on it were "Experiment 5, Gamzee Makara. Caution, very dangerous and easily provoked." He was distracted by a dark gray tongue licking his cheek. The smaller let out an unmanly squeak, tripping over his feet to get away from the tongue. He was laughed at, and the experiment, Gamzee rolled back over into a crouching position.

Karkat sighed, turning away from the body. "We should go, come... Gamzee." Those ears on his head twitched at the name and he stared at him for a moment before following.

Karkat went back to his workplace to tell his boss the jobs were all completed. By this time, mostly everyone was either at home or asleep in their rooms. Once he was sitting in the chair Gamzee sat down in front of him and rolled onto his back, and when he stretched out his arms and legs all of the way he could practically touch both ends of the large room. His boss looked between Karkat and the creature before sighing. "Karkat, I looked into wwhat he might be," he started.

"He's an experiment, I know that. He has a tag on his ankle," the smaller troll responded. Gamzee lifted his leg up in the air to show him when Karkat gestured to him.

"Do you know wwhat kind he is?" the violetblood asked.

"..." Karkat didn't answer, his mind drifting to the way he killed that guy before.

"If I'm correct, wwhich I probably am, he's an experiment to create a stronger army for the empress," his boss continued. Gamzee rolled onto his stomach and got up to explore the room, having lost interest.

"... Then why the hell is he here in the middle of the fucking city?"

There was a yelp and a crash, and when Karkat turned to see what had happened Gamzee was on his back, feet in the air and quite literally the door held in his hands. Apparently he'd tried just a bit too hard to open it. Both the trolls stared since the door was bolted to the wall with steel, the hinges were pretty much impossible to break without a lot of heat. Apparently they just needed to be ripped off by a freakishly huge troll with beast legs. Gamzee rolled onto his feet and set the door back up, ears flicking back when it just fell forward. He reached down and pulled it back upright, only for it to fall again. His frowned deepened and he tried again. And again. And again.

"He's not the brightest, is he?" the seadweller stated.

Finally Gamzee growled and set the door up, this time grabbing the broken hinge and pushing that and the door together till the metal bent and held it in place. He grinned triumphantly and took a few slow steps back, to look at his work. "He figured it out," Karkat stated. Gamzee walked back over to him and curled up at his feet.

"Karkat, I wwould be careful. Wwhile he seems fine right noww, he probably isn't too stable and may turn on you," the violetblood stated. The purring mass of warmth at his feet made him doubt that.

"I will," the smaller troll promised as he got up to go home. He was able to sleep in his recuperacoon that night, the experiment curled around the base of it.

**Sorry it took so long to update... kind of forgot about this ^^; This story is actually finished now with a possible sequel to come so I will update more quickly if people want... please give faves and comment, they are very much appraised ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize to anyone who mistook what I said. The story is finished in writing but I still have more to upload. Anyway, you begin reading... warning a bit of NSFW**

Karkat didn't have to go to work till much later today since it was his half-day and he spent much of the morning asleep. When he did wake up he was met with slit purple eyes, Gamzee leaning halfway into the recuperacoon to stare at him. The smaller stared back up at the other, his cheeks turning red since he only had a pair of boxers on. The experiment's lips slowly turned up in a grin and he slipped the rest of the way in, having to lay on his back with his long hybrid feet hanging over the edge on the other side. Karkat protested, trying to push him back out. It was too late, though, and he was forced to straddle his hips. It was then he realized that he was naked, if the soft fur under his legs was anything to go by.

The smaller tried harder to get away, grabbing the edge of the recuperacoon to pull himself out in a panic. Unfortunately he was trapped in long gray arms and held to his chest. After a moment though Gamzee pulled his feet into the too-small recuperacoon and shifted till his back was out of the slime and Karkat was against the rim. The troll stared at him, a fear rising in him. Gamzee was bigger, stronger, and had the upper hand right now and it scared the fuck out of the smaller. He was turned around to face the wall and those arms wrapped around him like iron bars, holding him flush against his body. The top of his head was nuzzled and a purr started up in his chest. Karkat stayed still, nervously trying to stay calm. It was when sharp needle like teeth were worrying a spot on the back of his neck that he really started to panic.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO," he screeched. Gamzee blinked, and released the skin on the back of his neck, but he pulled him down slightly to meet his bony, fur-covered hips. Karkat tried not to shake, his thinkpan racing and screeching. He didn't like this situation he was in. He felt Gamzee's bony, but strong hips start to roll against him, slow at first but they quickly picked up pace. He set his chin on top of his head and purred loudly. Karkat quickly figured out what the other wanted while he now wanted to get away even more. "S-stop it!" he demanded with a heavy blush at the mere idea of_ that_.

He was ignored, but Gamzee made no move for his boxers. He seemed perfectly content to just hump him as his bulge slowly slid out of it's sheath. Karkat made a noise at the poking and tried to grab the rim again to tug him away from the tight arms. He just couldn't get away. He was held firmly in place, and only when Gamzee had climaxed mid-hump his grip loosened enough for him to squirm away. Karkat was quick to pull himself out and rush out of the room to hide in the bathroom. Gamzee frowned after him, and slowly crawled out of the cramped recuperacoon to lay on his stomach and watch the door.

There was a prolonged moment of silence before the water could be heard. About 15 minutes later Karkat emerged, slowly and dressed in some clothes he kept in the bathroom. Gamzee stared at him with puppy eyes, like he was saying he was sorry. The small troll ignored him, leaving the room to go to the kitchen.

Gamzee frowned and went into the bathroom to merely rinse off before following him, a little lower to the ground than usual. He still didn't have any clothes on. Karkat was cooking something simple, still refusing to look at the other. He pouted and whined at him, nudging his shoulders with his nose. "What?" Karkat asked, kind of coldly and with a glare. As soon as he'd spoken he'd been grabbed, held tight in his arms and hugged. But this time he was released. "Go sit on the floor or something," he sighed, rubbing his temples. There was another whine but he left, dragging his feet as he went to the living room and creating scratch marks on the floor. "Don't scratch the floor!" Karkat hissed. Gamzee whined at him again. Karkat sighed, going back to ignoring him.

Karkat fixed 2 plates, one for him and one for his dead-to-the-world roommate. He sighed when he saw the creature still on the floor, pouting. He made a 3rd plate and went into the living room. "Here," he stated, putting the plate down in front of the taller. He got the puppy eyes again, and a refusal to pick up the plate. "Eat." Karkat crossed his arms and scowled. Slowly he took the plate, and stared at him for a moment before eating exactly like a barkbeast. Karkat sighed, standing up to go wake his roommate. When they exited the other bedroom, they both went to the kitchen, Karkat giving a glance to Gamzee. He had moved some, but only to stretch out fully on the floor like a gigantic bear rug.

Karkat and Sollux sat down, eating as they talked a bit. At some point Gamzee had moved to sit upside down against the island, feet over the edge of the top of the table and tail hanging between his legs. "What ith he doing?" Sollux asked.

"... Stupid shit... I guess... I don't know," Karkat responded. Gamzee's eyes slid over to him and he made a noise to get his attention. "Yes?" the small troll looked at him. He merely started to purr when he was looked at, tail thumping awkwardly against his chest.

"... Can he only purr at thhit?" the other asked.

"...Basically..."

Gamzee laughed loudly when he tried to trip them whenever they passed, most of the time close-calls. "Can you thtop that?" Sollux finally snapped. Gamzee shook his head and successfully grabbed one of his ankles, yanking it out from under him. The troll growled, gritting his teeth. "Theriouthly, what is tho amuthing about thith?!" he snarled. Gamzee blinked, and without releasing him, slumped his body forward to roll upright, effectively sitting on him.

Karkat snorted, trying not to smile. This was kind of cute if he wasn't the captured one. Sollux completely flipped his shit, yelling and trying to shove Gamzee away. He was completely and utterly ignored. As soon as the yellowblood started sparking, Karkat spoke up. "Gamzee, release him." Instead of doing that, the experiment actually laid down on his back, face not changing at all from it's dopey, clueless expression. Sollux finally used his psionics to lift and toss Gamzee away from him. He landed right on his face, and for a few moments he was quiet, bare ass up in the air and face on the tile. Then he sat up, turned around, and leapt at him.

Sollux did his best to keep the furious beast at bay with his hands and psionics, which wasn't doing too well against pure strength. Karkat was on his feet to help in a matter of seconds. "Gamzee!" he tried calling the creature's name. He stopped and looked up at him, eyes going from dark and angry to childishly innocent and curious. "Gamzee... release him," Karkat stated softly and gently. Slowly Sollux was set on the ground, thankfully only bleeding lightly and in a few places. "Good... can you move away from him now?" Karkat continued, trying to keep his voice steady. Gamzee blinked and crawled over to him, actually picking him up with one arm and setting him on his shoulders before parading around the living room with him on his back, walking on all fours, though it wasn't like Karkat's weight was anything to him. Karkat watched Sollux leave the room to go get fixed up, he looked pretty calm again. The small troll sighed, glancing down at the childish creature carrying him around.

Gamzee tried to look up at him, and nearly made him fall off from leaning up so much. If troll horns weren't sensitive nearly 100% of the time Karkat would have probably thought it a good idea to hold onto them for support. Karkat then tried to make Gamzee stay where he was so he could get down, only successfully getting Gamzee to stop but a refusal for them to lose contact which ended up with Gamzee laying on his back and Karkat on his chest, arms around him tightly. Karkat had managed to grab the clicker for the TV at least. He turned on the TV, flipping through the channels for something decent to watch. Twice Gamze had tried to grab the remote and put it in his mouth like a wiggler before he found something to watch. Karkat made himself comfortable on the other's chest, staring up at the TV silently. Despite being incredibly bony and hard from what only seemed to be muscle he was pretty comfortable.

After watching TV for a while, Karkat went onto trying to talk Gamzee into releasing him. But when he looked up he found him asleep, and that his arms were loose. Karkat pulled away from him, telling Sollux to keep an eye on him which got a disgruntled mutter of a reply. Then the small troll left for work, having no idea about the fit he would return to.

**Gamzee's an aggressive little shit... poor Sollux. But yay Karkat calmed him. Hope you enjoyed, please drop a review or fave or follow, thanks. Will update soon ^^ (like sometime next week, maybe two?)**


	4. Chapter 4

The small troll came home a bit late after his working. Sollux was probably asleep by now and he hoped Gamzee was too. He seemed to have gone into the wrong apartment because everything behind the door he had just opened was shredded or shattered. That was what he thought, anyway, until he saw Gamzee running up to him. At full speed. Karkat squeaked as the other half pinned him to the wall. He was lifted right up off of the ground and to his wide-eyed, grinning face, and was licked. "Put me down!" Karkat half screeched, trying to get back down to the ground. Gamzee only shook his head and started marching through the house, not crouching as much as he usually did to keep him off of the ground. Karkat squirmed and tried to threw a fit. "Put me down!" he yelled. He was carried into his room, Gamzee shutting the door with his foot and stripped down to his boxers (Gamzee had not put clothes on at all still) and was held tight in Gamzee's arms as he crawled into the recuperacoon. Of course it was a tight fit and Gamzee's legs stuck out over the rim, but he refused to let go of him. The smaller finally just gave in, curling into the larger's form to sleep.

The next morning Karkat woke he was alone in the slime, the only evidence of Gamzee having been there a trail of dripping slime to the carefully closed door. He sighed, getting out as well. He went to the bathroom to clean up before going to the living room.

He didn't expect to see two other creatures in his livingroom, one being held up by Gamzee's feet, who was on his back and grinning. The other was laying on the ground a few feet away with narrowed eyes. He was probably about the same size as Gamzee. Karkat stared for a moment, a tingling feeling creeping up his spine as the tall creature's eyes turned on him distrustingly. The smaller one, who couldn't be too much bigger than Karkat himself, giggled loudly when he bounced up and down on his feet a few times. The small troll just blinked a few times, opening his mouth to speak before closing it again.

Gamzee's eyes finally settled on him and that grin somehow widened, and he gently set the other creature down before rolling over to go capture him in a hug. Karkat quickly started to move away, unsuccessfully. He was dragged over to the two of them, and pounced on by the smallest experiment. Karkat sighed, going quiet. There was no use yelling at them. Instead he got a better look at the creature clinging to him. He only seemed to be a head and a half taller than him if he stood up fully, and the double set of horns eerily similar to his roommate's horns said he was a yellowblood. His lower half also seemed to be meow-beast related, but his legs and feet were covered in stripes. His hair was fluffy and covered his eyes, the usual black, and his ears barely showed through the fluff. "Ummm hi?" Karkat stated, staring at the smiling creature. He got a garbled giggle in return before being released, the creature instead clinging to Gamzee's upper arm.

Karkat stiffened as the tall creature shifted and moved towards him. This one looked a lot like Gamzee, a little taller than him with equally long and crazy hair and long horns, but darker, less childish eyes of the same shade of purple. His mouth was also stitched together with thick black string which only added to his creepy appearance. The large creature stopped about a foot away, looking down at him. Karkat stared back silently.

Gamzee looked at him and frowned, gently pushing the smaller experiment away from him and stepping between them with a growl. The other growled back, the noise a soft echoing as his lips stretched the strings. Gamzee's eyes narrowed and he stood up a bit more from his crouching position. The other did as well, his growling getting a bit louder.

The smaller experiment whimpered and crawled over to them, tugging on the fur on their legs. The slightly taller one glanced down at the smaller one, patting his head and wrapping an arm around him before continuing his growls at Gamzee. The smaller only huffed and whined again, this time tugging on his hair. It took a moment but the growling stopped and the creature laid back down on the ground with the smaller yellowblood creature next to him. He grinned a lopsided grin and purred, curling up next to him.

Gamzee huffed and scowled, backing up to pick Karkat up. "Hey! Put me down!" Karkat commanded. Gamzee shook his head and hugged him tightly. The smaller sighed, muttering a few things. Gamzee backed up and flopped onto the couch, legs forcing the coffee table a few feet forward. Karkat continued to grumble at him, trying to shift to see if Sollux's door was still closed. It was, thankfully. Gamzee almost seemed to be... sulking. "What now?" Karkat sighed, looking at the purple eyed creature again. He was staring at the other two experiments and holding him just a little bit tighter, like they had said something mean or something. Karkat sighed, reaching a hand up to pet the other's head. He looked down at him for a moment, still sulking before he smiled at him and purred. The smaller continued to pet him, listening to the rhythmic purrs.

Gamzee licked him, but not on his cheek- this time right over his lips. The smaller's cheeks turned bright red and he let out a squeak before squirming a bit. Gamzee tilted his head and stared at him curiously. "D-don't do that," Karkat snapped. He blinked, not knowing what he meant. "Don't fucking kiss me again!" the smaller clarified. There was another clueless blink, and he was licked again. Karkat growled and tried to half tear Gamzee's arms off of him. The creature actually let him go, but his ears drooped and he pouted. Karkat tried to move, but his body wouldn't with the pathetic look the creature was giving him. He sighed, shifting to lay down more comfortably. Gamzee grinned and purred, wrapping his arms around him happily. His tail thumped pleasantly on the couch. Karkat closed his eyes, listening to the rumble against his head.

Gamzee huffed out a breath, pressing his forehead against the wall. He was in Karkat's room, one arm above his head on the wall while the other jerked himself off. He'd found a bucket so that was on the ground between his legs, to keep the floor from getting dirty. The humping yesterday morning wasn't exactly a one-time thing, it would probably last the whole week. He was alone this time, since it was dinnertime and Karkat and Sollux were eating in the kitchen. His hand moved fast and firm, sliding along his dripping purple bulge in awkward strokes, the bulge squirming and curling and trying to knot itself around his fingers. He desperately wanted to pail that tiny troll. He just called to him, lured him in and took his breath away. But the other didn't seem to like him like that, if that humping session was anything to go by. Gamzee sighed, strokes slowing for a moment before he scowled and grunted, picking up the pace. The door opened and he heard a loud squeak from a flushed Karkat in the doorway. His eyes trailed over to him and he stared at his frozen form in the doorway. Karkat stared for an awkward moment before he backed out of the room and shut the door again.

Gamzee growled at himself and turned his head away from the door before grunting as he came. He sighed, sitting back for a moment to wait for his bulge to slide back. After a short time there was a soft knock on the door again. Gamzee glanced down to make sure he was normal again before standing and crawling over to open the door. Karkat was still flushed as the door was opened. He made sure the other was decent-ish before he came into the room.

Gamzee slowly approached him, setting his head on his shoulder with a low purr in apology. The smaller huffed, slowly raising his hand to pet the experiment's head. His purr got louder as he practically clung to him. "... I seriously am wondering what is actually wrong with you..." the red eyed troll muttered. He got a lick to the cheek for that. "... Also wondering if you understand me when I talk," Karkat continued. Gamzee tilted his head like he didn't understand after all before he nodded. "... Is that a yes you understand me?" another nod. "... Yet you still don't really like listening when I tell you shit?" Karkat huffed. This time Gamzee grinned and buried his face against his shirt lovingly. Karkat sighed.

Gamzee decided to pick him up off of the ground and haul him over to the couch, face still buried in his shirt. Karkat squeaked slightly, clinging to him as he was lifted off the ground. Gamzee sat them down, Karkat between his legs. The small troll's hands brushed against the fur on Gamzee's thighs, and he was surprised of how soft it was. He'd never actually gotten the chance to really feel it before. He flushed still because of their position, even with the fur there. Gamzee somehow managed to pull his legs onto the couch, crossing them in front of Karkat on the edge of the couch, and his feet touched each arm of the couch. "Can you let me go Gamzee," Karkat asked, his voice slightly annoyed and flustered. The experiment shook his head and pulled him closer. The smaller huffed but didn't fight him.

After a moment Gamzee turned him around to face him. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something but nothing came out and he just stared at him. "... Gamzee?" the smaller blinked, squirming a bit under the stare. Gamzee almost looked sad as he opened and closed his mouth a few times before looking away. "What's wrong with you?" Karkat sighed, reaching his hand up to pet Gamzee's head. He purred softly and leaned into his hand. After a moment he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close chin on top of his head. "What is with you and trying to cuddle with me," Karkat added, not really fighting the larger's hug. Gamzee's arms dropped from around him. The smaller started to leave his grip, muttering something about the clingy experiment.

He paused when he saw Gamzee's face. It was streaked with purple tears. He sighed, crawling back into his lap, hugging him with muttered comforting words. Gamzee hugged him to his chest tightly, sniffing and allowing himself to make noise. "I'm sorry, for whatever I did to upset you," Karkat muttered, rubbing his back and head. Gamzee shook his head urgently, pulling back to look at him to shake his head again. "... What then?" the smaller frowned. Gamzee hugged him very tightly. "You don't make any sense," Karkat protested. "If only you could figure out how to speak, this would make it much fucking easier." Gamzee whimpered softly, shifting to lick his cheek before he set him on the couch next to him and got up. Karkat blinked before frowning slightly. "Sorry, didn't mean to upset you..." he stated. Gamzee sighed and crawled over to the door. The smaller got up to follow him. "Gamzee," he started before trailing off. Gamzee glanced down at him before shuffling out of the room. Karkat didn't follow this time.

**Poor Gamzee... wonder what's next =) I know what's next, but what do you think will happen next? And any ideas on what that conversation Gamzee had with the other experiments was?**

**Please review, follow, and fave, thanks**


End file.
